1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lipstick dispensing device, and more particularly to a liquid lipstick dispensing device for evenly dispensing the liquid-state or pasty-like lipstick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical lipsticks normally comprise a solid and bar-shaped lipstick retractably received in a housing, and extendible out of the housing by rotating a knob or the like, with such as a helical-moving structure, and receivable into the housing also by rotating a knob or the like.
The other typical lipstick devices comprise a liquid-state, or pasty-like lipstick material received within a container, and comprise a cap for enclosing the container, in order to enclose the container, and to retain the liquid-state, or pasty-like lipstick material within the container.
Normally, the cap may include a brush attached thereto, and engage able into the container to engage with the liquid-state, or pasty-like lipstick material, and to fetch or obtain or remove the liquid-state, or pasty-like lipstick material out of the container, and to apply onto the lips of the users.
However, the brush of the cap may normally fetch too much liquid-state, or pasty-like lipstick material, or little liquid-state, or pasty-like lipstick material, and may not be used to fetch a suitable quantity of the lipstick material.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional liquid lipstick devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a liquid lipstick dispensing device for evenly dispensing the liquid-state or pasty-like lipstick.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a liquid lipstick dispensing device comprising a housing including a chamber formed therein to receive lipstick material therein, and including a lower portion and an upper portion, a mouth attached to the lower portion of the housing, to receive the lipstick material and to allow the lipstick material to flow out of the housing via the mouth, a piston slid ably received in the chamber of the housing and engaged with the lipstick material, to force the lipstick material to flow out of the housing, a shank including a first end attached to the piston, to move the piston relative to the housing and against the lipstick material, the shank including an outer portion having an outer thread formed thereon, a duct disposed in the housing, and including an inner thread formed therein and engaged with the outer thread of the shank, to cause the shank to move longitudinally along the housing when the shank is rotated relative to the duct and the housing, and a barrel secured to the shank, to rotate the shank relative to the duct and the housing. The piston may thus be gradually force to move relative to the housing, in order to evenly force the lipstick material out of the mouth.
The mouth includes an upper end having a plate attached thereto, the plate includes an orifice formed therein to allow the lipstick material to flow into the mouth and thus to flow out of the housing via the mouth.
The mouth further includes a lid secured to the plate and received in the mouth. The mouth includes a tube secured to the plate and received in the mouth, to define the orifice of the plate.
The mouth further includes a brush device disposed therein, and having a brush member extended out of the mouth. The brush device includes a panel received in the mouth, and having an aperture formed therein to receive the tube. The brush device includes a free end engaged within the brush member.
The housing includes a plurality of depressions formed therein, the duct includes an outer peripheral portion having at least one protrusion extended therefrom, to engage into either of the depressions of the housing, to prevent the duct from being rotated relative to the housing.
The shank includes at least one slot formed therein, the barrel includes at least one rib extended therefrom, and engaged into the slot of the shank, to secure the shank to the barrel, and to allow the shank to be rotated in concert with the barrel.
A device may further be provided to prevent the barrel from being rotated reversely relative to the housing, and includes a plurality of swellings provided in the duct, and a sleeve attached to the barrel and having at least one tooth engageable with the swellings of the duct, to prevent the barrel from being rotated reversely relative to the housing.
The duct includes an inner peripheral shoulder formed therein, and the swellings are extended from the inner peripheral shoulder of the duct. The barrel includes a plurality of grooves formed therein, and the sleeve includes an outer peripheral having at least one protrusion extended therefrom and engaged with either of the grooves of the barrel, to prevent the sleeve from rotating relative to the barrel.
A spring biasing device may further be provided to bias the tooth of the sleeve to engage with the swellings of the duct, and to prevent the barrel from being rotated reversely relative to the housing.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.